


Yang & Rovite's typical everyday life

by LowBrowInc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, F/M, High School, Humor, Illnesses, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBrowInc/pseuds/LowBrowInc
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of Yang Xiao-Long (part dragon) and her adorable BF Rovite (a shapeshifter) at Beacon academy. There are ups, downs, and shenanigans galore with these two crazy kids...much to the chagrin of Rovite's accidental erections.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s)





	Yang & Rovite's typical everyday life

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work for "P_of_H". "Rovite" is their original character, Yang is an alternate universe version with a draconic lineage. 
> 
> It was posted with their permision.

Morning, 7:46 am.  
  
The sound of the alarm blared through the room, yanking Rovite from his slumber. Which, given how hectic yesterday had been, he’d desperately needed: most of the classes had been combat-oriented, team RWBY had somehow dragged him into a “team bonding exercise” that ended in a big fight downtown, and things ultimately culminated in Yang giving him another “workout” before finally letting sleep take both of them for the night.   
  
Not that it was _bad_ , per se...but, as his body was yelling at him as he returned to consciousness, he’d be paying for it today. It might be worth it to pop a Goodberry or two before heading to class.

Still, a few extra minutes of sleep wouldn’t hurt- it was doubtful his sore muscles would let him fall completely into dreamland again now that he was mostly awake- and all the extra pillow _were_ pretty comfortable now that he thought about-

Wait a second...

_“...I don’t have any extra pillows on my bed.”_

His eyes shot open, gingerly reaching to feel behind him. Sure enough, his paw came in contact with soft, spongy (yet still firm) flesh. 

He slowly turned his head to look at his uninvited guest on his bed. 

“Morning, sleepyhead,~” Yang purred, wearing the smuggest, most self-satisfied grin on her face. A few strands of her blond hair were tangled in her branch-like horns, and of course, she was in nothing but a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of thin panties. Her thick, lizard-like tail falling over the other side of the bed, “I was wondering when the rest of you would catch up to your ‘mighty oak’.~” 

He didn’t need to look down to know she meant his boner. (He was just counting his blessings that she didn’t make another “morning wood” joke this time...) 

“Good morning, Yang...,” he yawned, “Um...w-why are you in my bed?”

“You mean you don’t remember? I would have thought you’d definitely remember what happened last night.” 

He did, and she knew he did. 

“Don't you have your own room to sleep in?” he asked, “...and a team?”

“Yeah...but I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you all alone; what if you had a nightmare or something, who’d be here to comfort you?” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him right into her enormous breasts. “I couldn’t live with myself!”

Honestly? He wouldn’t have minded being trapped against Yang...provided he could still breathe. 

He tried to pry himself off the dragon-blooded girl, but her grip was strong, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. 

“What’s wrong, you don’t like my boobies? My massive fucking titties? My super stuffed milkers?”

His chest began to feel tight.

“My honker donker doinky boinkies?”

He could feel his consciousness slipping away.

“My fucking fabric stretching, wind flapping, gravity welling sex mounds?”

There was a light at the end of a tunnel.

_“You mean these super duper ultra hyper goddang mother fucking-!”_

He finally managed to turn his head to be able to take in a breath and gasp out “I CAN’T BREATHE!!!”

“Ack, sorry!” She quickly left Rovite go, the poor boy falling back on the bed as he panted for breath. “...I guess I got a little caught up in the moment?”

“...hah...you think?...”

This was actually one of their tamer mornings.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

10:12, Grimm studies.

“...so then I decided ‘Port, old boy, you’ve already got everything you need right here; so what if you ran out of ammo 300 Beowolves ago?’. So, I snatched the trout right out of the pan it was cooking in, and...!”

/Ugh! Why is Port’s class always so damn boring?/ Yang wondered as she sat with her Team during the class: her little sister was doodling in her notebook, Weiss taking actual notes for some reason, and Blake was ignoring the teacher’s ramblings, her nose buried deep in a book. 

Rovite was sitting in the row in front of them, a textbook open in front of him, his snout pointed down. If she had to guess, the young shifter was probably fact-checking everything Port was saying in his tall tale. 

...which meant he wasn’t paying attention to _her_ right now, and that gave her an idea.~ 

Trying her best to look casual, she started snaking her tail down under the bleacher, out of sight from the other students (and Professor Port, who was weirdly perceptive despite his blustery demeanor), down behind Rovite. She managed to find the chair he was sitting in and used that to help the tip of her tail find its way to the back of his neck.

It took all her willpower to not burst into giggles when he visibly flinched, causing his chair to squeak on the floor. 

“And after the butter stopped- ...Mr. Rovite, is something the matter?” the teacher asked. 

“N-no, no sir, everything’s fine!”

“Alright then. I’ll have the janitorial staff take a look at the chair, then. Now, where was I...? Ah, yes, the mayonnaise! So anyway…!”

Well, that was fun.~

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

12:20 pm, lunchtime.

“ _Hachoo_!” Velvet sneezed, tossing the spent tissue into the wastebasket set up next to her bed.

“Still congested?” Rovite asked. He sat at the foot of her bed, mixing up a tonic for the currently infirm rabbit Faunus. 

She nodded. “It sucks,” she stated, “I haven’t felt this sick since I was a little girl.” Then she sneezed again. “...sorry you have to waste time looking after me; you should be hanging out with your friends.”

“Eh, they’ll keep for an hour without me.” Which was true; if Yang or Ruby somehow got into some shenanigans or other, then either Weiss or Blake (or both of them) would keep the sisters in line. “Besides, you said that your team wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, right? I’d feel bad if you just had to suffer alone the whole time.”

“If you-” She sniffled, then reached for another tissue. “-...if you insist. Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re absolutely welcome!” He then poured the mixture he was working on into a cup and handed it over. “Here, this should at least help keep your congestion down for a few hours. I’ll bring another batch over later after classes are over.” 

“Thanks- _Hachoo!_ ” 

“...let me get some more tissues real quick.”

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

3:51, dorm hallways

“Dammit, Rovite...where the hell are you?” Yang wondered as she made her way through Beacon’s hallways in search of the young Druid. He’d said that there was someone he needed to check up on and wouldn’t be more than twenty minutes.

That was forty-five minutes ago. 

Sure, she knew he was capable of defending himself, and her teammates had told her as such...but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that constantly worried, when he wasn’t around, that he’d simply disappear. She’d already searched the main area of the Academy, and the arenas and lecture halls were closed up now that school was over for the day. She hadn’t gotten around to heading out to Vale yet, but that could wait until she was _absolutely sure_ he wasn’t on campus anymore. 

“...oh _Rovite_ , I need some help getting into this new string bikini I just bought!~”

...nothing. 

She pulled out her Scroll and opened up the messenger app; none of her teammates had seen anything either.

“Aw, grapes…”

Well, best keep moving and hope the next area was where-

“Blondie! Fancy running into you here.”

She looked back up, only to find that she’d someone run into the last person she’d been keen on finding: Cardin Winchester. As usual, he was accompanied by the rest of his flunkies, also known as “Team CRDL”.

And the bad news just keeps coming…

“I don’t have time for whatever you’re up to, Winchester, so buzz off!”

“Oooh, so harsh!” he melodramatically groaned, “Me and the boys were just minding our own business, and yet we’re met with such unprovoked hostility? I might start thinking you don’t like us or something…”

She didn’t like them. At all. 

“I said move…!” she growled when none of the four boys let her by. If anything, they all made _more_ of an effort to block the hallway. 

“Chill, Blondie; no need for violence! In fact, I think we might be able to help you.”

...was he serious? Cardin “I pick on anything or anyone I perceive as weaker than me, or if they’re Faunus” Winchester was being _helpful_? With _her_? Granted, she technically wasn’t a Faunus like many of her peers were, but it wasn’t like her horns or tail were easy to hide. Her claw-like hands would be barely noticeable under a pair of gloves, but it was already a hassle to put on pants when you have a massive tail on your butt, so extra clothes normally weren’t worth the effort. 

Thank Tiamat the official uniforms for Beacon had skirts…

In any case, it was incredibly suspicious that Cardin was being charitable with her right now.

“...how _exactly_ do you mean?”

“Well…” He took a casual step forward. “...it seems like you’ve lost track of that tiny Faunus boy that usually hangs around you, and judging by your...perturbed demeanor right now, locating him again hasn’t really been all that successful, has it?”

...it was annoying how perceptive he could be sometimes.

“Now...what would you say if I said that we knew where he was?”

“Bullshit!”

“I assure you, it’s nothing of the sort. We saw him a few minutes ago with some other animals, I forget their names though…”

She immediately grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “ _Where???_ ”

“Hey! Watch it, lizard girl; you get rough with any of us, and we may just forget we even saw the little beast at all. Right, guys?” The rest of CRDL chorused their agreement with their leader’s statement. 

_Grrrrrrrr…!_

Reluctantly, she let him go.

“That’s better...but that little stunt is gonna cost you; the price for our assistance just went up. And I _think_ you know what I mean…~” 

Sadly, she had an inkling. 

“How about we pretend I don’t know what you mean for a second and you explain it to me.”

“Oh come on! Even an animal like you should know what wearing _lingerie_ means.”

She suddenly felt one of the other boys smack her shapely ass, causing her to inhale sharply. (When did he even get behind her?)

She spun around, “Hey, which one of you-?”

“Ah ah ah! Remember our fragile memories?~”

... _dammit_! Knowing him, Cardin was probably bullshitting right now...but there was still a small chance that he wasn’t, and she couldn’t afford to waste it if it meant she’d find Rovite faster. 

“That’s better.” He then reached around and grabbed onto her impressively sized breasts, not even bothering to be gentle as he played with them through her uniform. “Don’t worry,” he said as he started- rather roughly- undoing the buttons of her uniform, “we won’t do anything you’re probably not used to already.”

As he did, the other boys made their way behind her and started playing with her tail right where it connected to her back, running their hands all over her rear end. One of their hands occasionally ventured a bit too close to the bikini bottom she wore under her skirt.

All of it felt so wrong. She’d come up with a few creative uses for some of Rovite’s spells that caused her erotica loving Faunus roommate to blush at the thought of them, and none of those ever left her feeling as disgusted with herself as letting _this_ happen to her did. She wasn’t sure how many showers it would take to not feel these boys’ gross, creepy, perverted hands roaming over her body…

_“Hey! G-g-get away from her!”_

...no, it couldn’t be…

Yang looked up and saw, standing fifteen feet away, was a short, green-haired boy with vaguely canine facial features. He looked like a stiff breeze would blow him over, but there was no mistaking Rovite for anyone else.

“Well, look who it is!” Cardin remarked. He let go of her breasts (the one with the green Mohawk took his place and finished the job of freeing them from their fabric confines. ...bras were torture devices, ftr.) and stepped towards Rovite. “We were just talking about you, actually. It seems your lovely girlfriend was wondering where you ran off to.”

It was only now, with Rovite standing right there and able to focus on something other than the groping (and the licking in a couple of sensitive places... _ugh_ ), that she wondered how Cardin had actually known what she was doing when they met just now. ...but the feeling of a pair of calloused hands clumsily squeezing her nipples prevented her from thinking too deeply on the matter.

“Wh-what are you d-doing to her?” he stammered, clearly trying to act braver than he looked right now. 

“Nothing she clearly wasn’t already asking for,” Cardin said, “I mean for god’s sake, she just walks around with her ass on full display all the time! If that’s not an unstated proposition, I don’t know what is.” He then slung his arm around Rovite’s shoulders and directed him to look in Yang’s direction. “Look at her and tell me I’m wrong.”

By this point, the rest of Team CRDL had decided to venture _underneath_ her bikini bottom, rubbing her ass directly. Not to mention one of the other boys- which one exactly didn’t matter- decided to get _really_ bold, and snaked his hand down under the thin fabric to rub the front of her crotch. She hated how it felt, but apparently, her body thought differently, since she could feel her bikini bottom getting damper by the second; she would have hated this even if Rovite wasn’t here to witness her humiliation. (Seriously, did any of the guys even _hear_ of moisturizer?) 

Even so, she had to fight to keep herself from moaning in pleasure from all the stimulation, her body refusing to agree with the revulsion her mind felt at all this.

“See? She’s totally enjoying this!”

Yet, despite how much Yang wanted to refute the brunette’s obviously false claim (it was super embarrassing to have this happen in front of Rvoite, and the pained look on his face threatened to completely break her heart.), Rovite actually beat her to it.

“Y-you’re wrong…”

Cardin actually did a double-take, glancing around as if there was someone else Rovite had just spoken to. “...excuse you?”

“I said you’re wrong,” he repeated, “...Yang isn’t l-like that!”

“...uh huh, _sure_ she isn’t-”

“ _She isn’t_ !” he said, more forcefully this time, “She’s kind, a-and loyal, and strong, and I don’t care what you think she looks like, she would _never_ just sell herself like that!”

...she was actually starting to tear up at the heaps of praise being directed at her. 

Cardin, however, somehow didn’t buy it. “What are you, her simp?” He stepped forward and gave Rovite a shove. “You hoping she’ll take pity on you and pop your cherry if you butter her up enough? Do you _seriously think_ she’d even _remotely_ want to touch your baby dick?”   
  
Which _really_ showed what Cardin knew about the boy; Rovite was a Grower, not a Shower.   
  
“Feh...I’d be surprised if you _ever_ found something to replace your right hand…”   
  
To his credit, Rovite didn’t rise to the barb. “L-let Yang go; y-you’re gonna be sorry if you don’t!”

“Or what?” Before anyone could react, Cardin nailed Rovite with an abrupt right hook, sending the smaller boy crashing to the floor. “You’ll cry more simp tears at me?”  
  
“No…,” he groaned, picking himself up, “...because Yang can’t stand seeing me get hurt…”   
  
At first, Cardin looked confused. However, he soon started to notice the increase in temperature around him. As he wiped his brow, it suddenly dawned on him what was causing the heat (coupled with Rovite’s statement), and he slowly turned around to look behind him. Gone was the submissive sex object whose body he’d been fondling before.   
  
In its place was Yang, the air rippling around her in a heat mirage. (Incidentally, Russel, Sky, and Dove were running down the hall like the cowards they were, their pants dangling around their ankles.)   
  
...was she _breathing fire_ ?!?   
  
“So, there are two things in this world that really make me _Yangry_ ,” she said, flecks of orange flame spewing from her mouth as she spoke, “The first is people trying to hurt my baby sister.” Her eyes suddenly flashed red. “... _you wanna guess the second?_ ”   
  
Cardin audibly gulped.   
  
“...hurting him?” he guessed, sounding decidedly meeker than he’d been seconds prior.   
  
“ _YUP!!!_ ” Without wasting another minute, Yang surged forward. Her scale encrusted fist, now wreathed in an ethereal green flame, was pulled back, fully ready to-   
  
She suddenly stopped mere inches from his face as Cardin, seemingly out of nowhere, scrunched up in pain, his hands cupping his junk as he slowly crumpled to his knees. Rovite was standing behind him, his eyes scrunched closed and one leg held in the air where (she assumed) Cardin’s nut sack used to be.

As her rage died down (kicking him in the gut for good measure helped with that) she started fretting over to Rovite, her mind going a mile a minute as she checked him for more wounds than the bruise forming on his cheek. 

“ _Yang, I’m fine…!_ ” he whined, lightly batting her hands away as she fussed over him, “It’s not that bad, really; I’ll make a poultice for it and it’ll be good as new…” 

She stopped for a moment, letting out a sigh. “...I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry I made you go through that,” he countered, “I was taking Velvet more medicine for her cold, but then Coco showed up and started making me try on clothes, and I couldn’t really get away from her until Yastuhashi said-”

She flicked him right on his forehead.

“Ow…!”

“Stop hijacking my apology!” she pouted, “You had to watch those jerks feel me up; I should have never let it get that far…” She let out a tired breath. “...did you really mean what you said before?” 

“...what do you mean? Of course I did! We grew up together, why wouldn’t I know what you’re really like?”

Yang couldn’t contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around Rovite and pulled him into a tight hug, smashing him into her breasts. 

“Aw, this is why I love you, you little pipsqueak!~” 

Rovite immediately started flailing, trying to pry himself off his newfound prison of suffocation. 

“ _Mm mmmmmmmmmmmmfff!!!_ ”

“Shush and let me have this!”

All in all, just another day for these two.

_fin._


End file.
